mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Ocala Florida Stake
30 June 2019 Division The Church organized a new stake in central Florida on June 30th. The Ocala Florida Stake was organized from a division of the Gainesville Florida Stake and the Leesburg Florida Stake. The new stake includes the following five wards and two branches: the Belleview, Lecanto, Ocala 1st, Ocala 2nd, and Williston Wards, and the Cross City and Ocala 3rd (Spanish) Branches. It was created by Elder Neil L. Anderson of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles and Elder Douglas B. Carter, an Area Seventy. OCALA FLORIDA STAKE (June 30, 2019): President—Darrell Keith Brantley, 46, contractor, owner, Brantley’s Service and Maintenance; wife, Lisa Dawn Graham Brantley. Counselors—Bryon Reece Aven, 42, assistant state attorney, Marion County State Attorney’s Office; wife, Megan Kay Kippen Aven. William David Patton, 66, president, Molina Healthcare of Utah; wife, Wendy Leigh Kaylor Patton. Church News 30 Aug 2019 - New Stake Presidencies There are now 33 stakes in Florida. This was also the 33rd new stake created by the church this year. Central Florida Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Scouting for Families: - Featuring age-appropriate appropriate Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many - increased faith, family recreation, physical health, citizenship and many other valuable life skill lessons. ** Cub Scouts - Ages 6-10 - Boys & Girls ** Scouts BSA - Ages 11-16 - Boys & Girls ** Venturing BSA - Ages 14-20 - Boys & Girls 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Arizona's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Marion County, Florida Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Orlando Florida Temple Orlando Florida Temple sits overlooking a chain of lakes on the edge of the Orlando suburb of Windermere in an area described as one of Florida's most beautiful locations. The temple is characterized by its white exterior, graceful columns, arched windows, and delightful water features. Palms trees and shrubs are planted generously across the temple grounds that are open to the public. See Also * Florida List of Stakes of the Church References Category:2019 Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Florida Category:United States Category:Ocala Category:Florida Stakes Category:Stake center Category:Ward building